


Trick-Or-Treat

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Flufftober, Halloween, Introspection, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, except we all know what the answer is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “The trick-or-treaters will be here any minute. We have to get into our costumes. And youstillhaven’t told me what you want to be.”“How about the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”





	Trick-Or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Holiday

Alec has never been so happy to see spiderwebs hanging around the loft as he is in this moment. He smiles fondly as Magnus places another one right by the door with a dramatic swirl of his wrist and sweeps his eyes across the work that they did. He's never seen such a perfectly decorated room, and it was already beautiful  _before_  they covered it in Halloween decorations. 

“I think we’re done,” Magnus says, smiling proudly before turning to face Alec with a faux stern expression. “The trick-or-treaters will be here any minute. We have to get into our costumes. And you  _still_  haven’t told me what you want to be.”

Alec grins, stepping forward to circle his arms around Magnus’ waist, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “How about the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

“Really?” Magnus leans back, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Don’t act like you don’t jump at every opportunity to put makeup on me,” Alec replies, earning a laugh from his boyfriend. 

“Touché. Well in that case, just give me one moment.” Magnus looks him up and down, and Alec can practically see the wheels turning in his head as he thinks up the costume. “I know just what to do.”

With just a snap of Magnus’ fingers, Alec’s outfit is changed into something extraordinary. A silky black shirt is accompanied by a bright red jacket with dark triangles. Alec recognizes it as one of Magnus’ own, and he grins. He’s always loved this jacket, and Magnus knows it.

“Wait here,” Magnus says, offering him a soft smile. He steps into the bedroom for a moment, returning with a small tube in his hand that Alec assumes is one of his many lip balms, and presses his palm to Alec’s cheek after he uncaps it. 

“This is very light,” he explains before he applies it, “but it works wonders.”

A few minutes later Alec steps up to the bathroom mirror to examine Magnus’ work and his mouth falls open silently as he takes himself in. His lids are lined in black coal, accentuating the green in his eyes, and his lips are tinted red, matching the jacket perfectly. Magnus even quiffed his hair up in the front. It’s not anything Alec would do on a daily basis, but he can’t deny that he looks good. 

The trick-or-treaters arrive soon after, and Alec finds himself standing back and watching as Magnus woos them over and over again. He does little displays of magic to put smiles on their faces, conjuring up tiny pumpkins and images of ghosts, and giving each kid a boatload of candy. If Alec wasn’t already in love with him he’s sure he would be now, especially after witnessing Magnus squat down and talk to a crying girl for 10 minutes until she cheers up. 

He feels a little bit loopy by the time the knocks on the door finally cease, like someone has reached into his skull and replaced his brain with cotton candy. He watches Magnus slowly pack away the treats, note how a smile lingers on his face even though the events of the night are over, and he reaches out to intertwine their fingers.

“I think I know what I want to be next year,” he says, looking down at their hands, and Magnus hums, setting down a bowl of candy to give him his full attention.

“And what would that be?”

Alec smiles, looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes. 

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all,,,,I'm so tired. I don't even know if this fic is coherent. But it's not midnight yet for me! I made it! (Seriously though if there are any big mistakes please let me know because it's been a long day and I am half dead)


End file.
